1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamp band, and more particularly to a clamp band consisting of a strip member and a lever member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is provided a clamp band consisting of a strip member the intermediate portion of which is formed into a shape, for example circular one, substantially conforming to the outline of an article to be fastened and a lever member which is welded to two ends of the strip member projecting outward from said intermediate portion. This clamp band has the outer diameter of the intermediate portion squeezed by bringing down the lever member to fasten the article, and firmly secures to the intermediate portion the lever member located along the outside of the intermediate portion after bringing down the lever member to prevent the looseness of the band so that the article is held air-tight or liquid-tight.